


When In Doubt, Blow It Out

by GlowingHearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco got disowned and lives with Sirius, Draco is a power bottom fight me, First Time Blow Jobs, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingHearts/pseuds/GlowingHearts
Summary: Harry has feelings. Draco has feelings. 12 Grimmauld Place is (almost) empty.





	When In Doubt, Blow It Out

Since Draco's disownment and subsequent move into 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry had reached levels of stress incomparable with anything he had ever faced. Remus, who had been wary at first, had fully accepted Draco; Sirius had been delighted from the start, having been disowned himself; Hermione and Ron were a little cautious but Draco's humble apologies and addiction to chess were slowly turning them around. Fred and George were overjoyed to have another person to alternately prank and collude with, and Molly Weasley had already adopted Draco in all but name. 

And Harry's little fourth-year crush on Draco was burgeoning, growing exponentially every minute. 

Draco wasn't helping anybody. At the monent, for example, he was sitting at the opposite end of the kitchen table from Harry, his top shirt buttons open, and his eyes alive and bright as he talked and motioned with one slim hand. 

"And anyway, I didn't want the creature, but I had to be polite and --"

"I'm trying to read the paper here," Harry interrupted, keeping his eyes firmly on the text. 

"But they insisted, so I brought it home, and fixed up a bed for it, and just when I'd thought of a name for it, they flooed and said they'd changed their minds --"

"Shut up, Draco."

The atmosphere in the room changed suddenly.

 

"What did you say?" Draco had an odd expression on his face. 

"I said. Shut. Up." Harry repeated, dangerously quietly. 

Draco raised his left eyebrow. "Make me, Potter."

Harry slammed his newspaper shut, Albert Stravortski skittering across the front page. He walked, almost ran, to where Draco was sitting, and pulled him up. Draco seemed surprised but not scared, and Harry noticed his grey eyes flicker down to Harry's lips, then back up, pupils dark. Swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, Harry dove in. 

Everything was blurry after that, a mess of teeth and tongues and hands, and somehow Harry's glasses ended up across the room, and he had Draco shoved up against the wall, Draco's beautiful hungry hands everywhere and fuck, Draco's lips were soft and hot, softer than he had imagined --

Harry bit down gently on Draco's bottom lip, and Draco let out a moan. Soft and breathy, yes, but definitely a moan. 

Freezing, Harry backed off a bit. He hadn't meant for this to happen, he hadn't even asked Draco if this was okay, and just then Draco dragged him back in, and it was definitely okay. More than okay. 

Somehow they made it upstairs to Harry's bedroom, where Draco pulled Harry down on top of him on the bed. 

"I don't -- I don't have any --" Harry began, but Draco growled, "Fuck it then," and in a few fluid motions had pushed Harry up again (the tiny functioning portion of Harry's brain wondered how Draco was so slender and strong at the same time), knelt on his knees, and unzipped Harry's jeans. He looked up at Harry for a brief moment, but Harry barely had time to process the situation before Draco's mouth was on his hard dick. 

He lasted an embarrassingly short time, and after that Draco stuck his hand down his own pants and got himself off quickly, and they collapsed onto Harry's bed, vanishing the mess with a flick of the wrist. 

"So as I was saying," Draco whispered a few minutes later, "the shopkeepers decided not to keep the tropical penguins any more, and they shipped them back to Africa, and I never saw Totoro again."

Harry laughed quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in church lmao. The whole time I was sitting beside my little sister and I was thinking 'if she looks over my shoulder I'm screwed' but she didn't so here is the train wreck of a smut fic about two guys written by a nearly asexual lesbian who has seen too much.  
> Please leave your honest opinion


End file.
